Be Of Good Cheer!
by Chen Kurochi
Summary: Nitori Kawashiro is a new girl at Alice Academy and goes through a lot of troubles and meets new friends everyday! She finally settles in until something tries to kill her


**OK, how did I get into this again?**

Nitori: I remember using something in front of a person at a gate...*mumbles*

Narumi: Ah, your awake...

Nitori: *eyes suspiciously* Where am I?

Narumi: Oh, I'm sorry, you are at Alice Academy, the place where...very special students attend. I saw you injured by some weird people at the gate, I took care of them.

Nitori: Sooo...you point is?

Narumi: I realized you had an "Alice" while you were fighting them, I could tell you were confused and didn't know what happened or how you did it.

Nitori: ...define "Alice"

Narumi: hmm...let's say it's a special power a person haves, even though not every human has one.

Nitori: So your saying I have an Alice?

Narumi: Yes

Nitori: ...

Narumi: And I have to say, It's a very rare one, but I'm not sure if it's the one or am I right...

Nitori: *laughs* COOL!

Narumi: I guess you have to take a test now

Nitori: ...eh? ...a test?

Narumi: Yes...It isn't hard, we just have to see if you have an Alice or not

Nitori: OK!

_ ~In Class~_

Person A: Who the heck is that girl?

Person B: I dunno...

Person A: HEY! NEW PERSON!

Nitori: *looks over shoulder* Yes?

Person B: YOUR UGLY!

Person A: DO YOU EVEN HAVE AN ALICE?!

Nitori: *flashes death glare*

** They do not want to mess with me!**

Person A &B: Uh...sorry!

Nitori: *sighs*

Teacher: OK everyone please quiet down! We have anew student called Nitori Kawashiro.

Nitori: It's a pleasure meeting everyone.

Everyone: *silence*

Teacher: Kawashiro-San, Please sit next to Mikan Sakura, the one in the back.

Nitori: *walks to seat*

Mikan: Hello!

Nitori: *smiles* Hi :)

Natsume: Hmpm!

Nitori: Someone's short-tempered...

Natsume: *glares and goes back to sleep*

Mikan: Oh, that's Natsume-kun

Nitori: What Alice does he have? **I hope it isn't something bad like fire...**

Mikan: Natsume's Alice is fire!

**WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE FIRE?!**

Mikan: Uh...Nitori are you okay?

Nitori: Oh, I'm fine! ^^'

Teacher: WHO"S TALKING?!

*silence*

Teacher: Nitori, could you solve this problem?

Nitori: Maybe...*solves problem*

Teacher: Good job, Nitori.

**That was to easy.**

Mikan: Good job Nitori! Not even I could do that problem!

Nitori: I was only guessing...

Mikan: GUESSING?

Nitori: Yeah...

Mikan: I could NEVER do that!

Natsume: Your annoying and stop talking. I can't sleep like this.

Nitori: Your the one who's talking...

Mikan: Ah...why don't we go and go on with class the teacher might catch you two talking...

Nitori: That's a GREAT idea Mikan...*mumbles* that stupid Natsume gets on my nerves...but I can never hate anyone...

~After Class~

Nitori: LIFE SUCKS!

Mikan: ...no it isn't...

Nitori: Well, in my world it does...everything is just so...I dunno...WEIRD? LOOK, THERE ARE FLYING PEOPLE IN OUR CLASSROOM, FLOATING PICTURES, AND PEOPLE RUNNING UP THE WALLS!

Mikan: Well, I have to go through the same thing as you do...the first I went here I saw a person sprinkle gold glitter everywhere...

Nitori: *sighs* I wonder what "Alice" I have...Narumi-Sensei said it was a rare Alice.

Mikan: Really?! I'm also a rare one...I think...I have the Nullification Alice! And it sucks!

Nitori: Well, I've gotta say, it really does suck.

Mikan: I wish I had a different Alice, like what Hotaru does!

**Who's this Hotaru person?**

Mikan: She has the Invention Alice!

Nitori: COOL!

*Hotaru walks by*

Mikan: HOOOOOOOOOOTAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Hotaru: *hits Mikan with a huge fly swatter*

Nitori: Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Nitori :)

Hotaru: Hello

Nitori: Where did Mikan go?

Hotaru: I don't know...

Nitori: That's a cool...weapon!

Hotaru: Thank You

Nitori: :)

Random Person: *uses Alice*

Nitori: *floats* NEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?

Random Person: How dare you speak to Natsume-San like that today!

Nitori: COOL! I CAN FLY!

Random Person: ...HEY! DID YOU HEAR ME?!

Nitori: Nope...*does back flips in air*

Random Person: *drops Nitori on ground*

Nitori: *lands on face* *gets mad*

Random Person: Are you mad?!

Nitori: D: *bullets shoot out of hands*

Random Person: EHHH? *tries to dodge but fails* OW!

Nitori: ? **What just came out of my hands? Lollipops? Grapes? Balloons? POOP?!**

Narumi: *comes out of nowhere* Just as I thought... You pass the test!

Nitori: B-b-b-but...I-i didn't even get ready and...what came out of my POOR HANDS?!

Narumi: You have the Damnaku Alice!

Nitori: ...But...how do I use it?

Narumi: With irritation I guess?

Nitori: *gets mad over something 2 years ago* *bullets shoot out of hands*

Narumi: Woah! Don't just shoot them out like that!

Nitori: OK! *rainbows come out of head*

Narumi: ...Well, Good job on passing the test!

Nitori: *jumps* YEAH!


End file.
